Lectiones Proditionis
by Lady Annaline
Summary: Student Medical Records - Name: Severus Snape, DOB: 09/01/60, Blood Status: Half Blood, Notes: Abuse, bullying, unrequited love, no friends, drug use, alochol abuse.


**Student Medical Files **

Name: Severus Snape

DOB: 06/01/1960

Blood Status: Half Blood Mother: Eileen Snape nee Prince (Pureblood)

Father: Tobias Snape (muggle)

Height: 4"1

Weight: 65 lb

**Initial Assessment (02/09/71):** Very thin – all ribs visible. Shows signs of multiple wounds that have healed naturally. Faint lash marks on back – healed by magic (mother?), very old and caused by belt perhaps? Burns up arms, old scars over much of body. Very guarded – will not look anyone in the eyes nor answer questions fully. Flinches at sudden movements, doesn't like people in his personal space. Suspect abuse at home – will notify Albus to get him removed

**14/09/71: **Broken arm. Apparently caused by falling off broom during first Quidditch practise. Accompanied by Miss Evans, who appears to be friends with the boy. When questioned further, she seemed uncomfortable – hiding something? Fresh bruises found on stomach and chest. I healed bruises and bone, and gave him nutrients and vitamins potion. Suspected bullying – will notify Albus

**21/09/71: **Broken nose. Apparently walked into wall. Again Miss Evans seems uncomfortable. Appearance coincides with James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin all arriving in the infirmary with signs of being in a fight. Perhaps connected? Healed nose and gave same potion again. Thinking of giving it to him on daily basis but boy objects. Will notify Albus to give House Elves orders to put it in his pumpkin juice

**13/10/71: **Come down with septicaemia from a gash on his leg. He came for treatment with Mr Malfoy, who seems to have taken quite a shine to the boy. Will do him good to have such a powerful friend. Perhaps it will help with the bullying. Gave Anti-inflammatory potion and some dittany on the wound. Kept overnight.

**03/05/72: **Grazed arms and legs and signs of crush fingers – trapped in a door 'accidently'. Less bruises over body now. Broken nose is less noticeable, and weight steadily increasing. Will continue giving Vitamin potions until weight is near normal. Kept overnight to regrow bones fully. I am tempted to set aside a bed specifically for him he seems to be in here so often. It seems Mr Malfoy's help has declined through year. Albus still hasn't come back to me about the home situation, so unfortunately I will be sending him home tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Initial Assessment (0309/72): **All weight lost again – now 70 lb. New cuts and bruises – definite abuse at home. Refuses to answer questions about home life. He asked about healing charms – I think he wants to heal himself rather than come to me. Will notify Albus again about his situation

**04/09/72: **Broken ribs. Black eye and re-broken nose. Grazes on back indicate slammed against wall? Sirius Black has had early growth spurt so perhaps related? Came in with first year Regulus Black. Seems worried about Severus – perhaps they are friends? Hope so even if boy pushes him away. Healed injuries – wanted him to stay overnight but he refused. Think he had study date with Miss Evans – seems infatuated with the girl. Gave him nutrients and vitamins potion

**16/11/72: **Came in with 3rd degree burns on his arms. Mr Malfoy is back on the scene, and dragged the boy in with Regulus trailing behind. The boy is not conscious, which is worrying for his physical health. Gave him a burn potion, and rubbed salve on the lesser wounds. Boy woke up once worst of damage was sorted and immediately wanted to leave. Made him stay through dinner – gave him nutrients and vitamins potion. Miss Evans came in to visit him, and I allowed him to leave with her. He seems much happier now

**15/03/73: **Back in the infirmary with spell damage yet again. Hair has been charmed to tentacles and face covered with multicoloured acne. Seems in pain but will not indicate where - Seems to originate from small grazes on knees and large bruise on chest. Healed wounds and gave him customary potions. Refused to stay overnight. Miss Evans and Mr Black Jr confirmed it was Mr Potter who hexed him. Will notify Albus about problem.

* * *

><p><strong>Initial Assessment (0409/73): **New bruises. Nose broken and healed wrong. Refused offer to reset it. Has strange black substance in lungs, plus infection. Yellow fingertips and teeth – suspect has started smoking muggle cigarettes over holidays. Gave potion to heal lungs and new injuries. Still hasn't grown enough – 4"5 and weight dangerously low – 85lb. Will try and persuade Albus of the seriousness of his situation but don't hold much hope.

**04/11/73: **Broken foot – says he dropped bag on it. Tread marks imbedded in skin proves lying. Also hair charmed to be pink. Regulus dragged him into infirmary as usual, also with black eye. Severus seems incensed with boy. Willingly stayed overnight – suspect bullying within his house – where else would he not be wearing shoes? Obviously Mr Malfoy's protection is no longer in place now he has left the school. Would tell Albus but doubt he will do anything. He definitely hasn't spoken to the marauders. I shall speak to Horace about it instead.

**06/02/74: **Came in with infected cut on upper thigh. Signs of partial closure, confirming suspicions he's been healing himself. It would explain why he hasn't been in infirmary as much this year. I had hoped that something had finally been done. Closed off even more than before – only reason he seemed to come to infirmary was because Mr Black Jr told Miss Evans about it and she dragged him there. He is lucky he has such good friends. She informs me that his house has been targeting him due to his blood status and friendship with her. Seems to feel very guilty – hope she doesn't break association with him. Have ordered Severus to go to the infirmary every Friday to receive nutrients potion and medical aid. I doubt he will come

**25/04/74: **Levitated to infirmary by Regulus again. Partially healed hex causing scales across face and upper torso. Lumps on shoulder blades, also scaled, weeping blood and pus. One eye clouded over – seems blinded. Very advanced, dark curse – don't know who cast it. He wouldn't tell. He seems rather shaken by the incident though I can't say I blame him. Wouldn't be surprised to find that it was the 'Marauders' as they are calling themselves, especially as Mr Black came up earlier with severe burns. Said it was from a Snapdragon in the greenhouses. Now I'm not so sure. Severus came without Miss Evans – think he's avoiding her whilst he looks like this. Require him to stay in infirmary until Horace brews potion. Have had house elves make a bed with flame retardant sheets until he stops sneezing fire. Have disinfected sores and given dreamless sleep potion.

**30/04/74: **Finally given him the potion – Horace forgot he had to brew it until I reminded him again. It only takes 24 hours to brew. I have a horrible feeling that Severus knows that, though his eyes showed nothing. Will keep him in overnight. Miss Evan's still hasn't visited him – had an argument? Hope they make up – she's the only friend he has. On the other hand, this is the first time he hasn't actively pushed Regulus away.

* * *

><p><strong>Initial Assessment (0509/74): **Had growth spurt – now 5"5 – looking very gangly and unused to height. Still underweight – only 100lb. Hasn't as many bruises as last year though bags under eyes as big as ever. Looks weary – too old for his age. Appears to have continued smoking –more than last time. Also – found alcohol in his blood stream. Fear that he may have been drinking heavily during the holidays. Has a mild case of flu – seem to have had it for a while now. Temperature too high. Not complained about it at all – only picked up due to scans. Given nutrients and vitamin potion and told him to remain in infirmary overnight, plus gave a cooling draught. Fell to sleep without even the dreamless sleep potion. Will notify Albus again about abuse, but I don't really know why I bother

**06/09/74: **Woken up at night by alarm. Found Severus standing by window – with the remains of a cigarette in his hands. Appears to be tipping the ash out of the window. He seems to have had nightmare. Didn't offer any information and refused to answer questions, though looks grateful at my oversight of his breaking the school rules. His fever is running higher than before, though he is possibly more coherent than yesterday. Offered him nutrients potion as he missed dinner. He asked why I was still using this type when a new, cheaper version had just been created. Will speak to Horace about it tomorrow morning. Gave him a Dreamless Sleep potion. Might keep him in an extra day for observation.

**12/12/74: **He's in here again, though under the guise of a basic hex I know he can cure. James Potter in much worse state than he is. I think he is lonely – with Lily and Regulus having gone for the holidays, he hasn't got anyone. I am happy to keep him here – he's safer than in the corridors. I offered for him to brew potions for me in the spare room whilst he's under 'observation' and his eyes lit up as though all his Christmases came at once. I don't mind – the boy has a talent for the subject. I don't know why Horace is so dismissive of him. He is a remarkable boy.

**14/03/75: **Came in with basic spell damage. Miss Evan's didn't accompany him – seem to have been dragged in by Regulus again, though the boy is almost as reluctant as Severus. I think that he is becoming ill, especially as Severus asked me to give Black Jr. a check up as well. Both boys are severely underweight, though I fear the youngest is deliberately allowing himself into this state, whereas the other has a naturally high metabolism. Gave both a nutrients potion and am awaiting the arrival of Mr Potter

* * *

><p><strong>Initial Assessment (0609/74): **He is definitely drinking – the amount of alcohol in his bloodstream proves it. His hands won't stop shaking which makes me worried for how much and for how long. I'm not stupid enough to think you can't get any in the school. He downed all the potions I've given him and it appears to be helping slightly. He is agitated and impatient, like he can't wait to get out of here. He needs to come back daily to for the next week so I can give him boosters to help him flush the stuff out of his system and help save his lungs again. But he knows what the scans mean. I've told him my view on the matter, but he just stares apathetically out of the window. I ask him about what Miss Evans thought about it and he replied "She can't know" about as frantically as I've ever heard him. I assured him that his confidentiality would be upheld. He has new cuts on his back – the belt again? – that have partially healed on their own. They are infected however. I rubbed salve on it and gave him his nutrients potion.

**10/10/74: **He is coming in here more often. Miss Evan's rarely accompanies him, but this is one of the times she is. He has a large cut on his arm, which worries me in its depth. She appears worried, though slightly standoffish. I don't know what he's done to upset her so, but I think it has something to do with those boys he came in with last time. If I'm completely honest, they aren't the sort of people that I would like him to hang about with either. He said he cut himself with a knife in Potions and I know better now than to try and get the truth out of him. It just makes him more reluctant to come to me. I'll ask no questions. I'll keep him under observation and send him to the back room. I'm running out of dreamless sleep anyway, and god knows he looks like he needs it.

**18/05/75: **This time those boys have gone too far. Severus came in traumatised. He has raw marks on his ankles as though he'd been hung by a rope, and keeps on retching soap, and complaining of stomach cramps. He has bruises, and cuts over him as usual from his scuffles, but I think the worst blow is to his pride. His pride, I think is the only thing that Severus really ever had and now it is irreparably broken, scattered to the winds for all to see. If I see those four in here, I swear to god I will put them through the most painful treatment I can think of. I need to keep him here overnight, but the child is hysterical. He keeps trying to leave, mutering something about apologising to someone. Regulus came in later, and told me the story at which point I gave him leave as long as he came back before curfew. He leapt out before I had even finished the sentence

**19/05/75: **I knew he wouldn't come back – so I was surprised to see him sneak back in at about 1 in the morning. He looks the most upset I have ever seen him, so vulnerable that I was reluctant to disturb him. Then he began to cry, echoing sobs that he seemed unable to control as he curled in on himself. I put a silencing charm around his bed, knowing he would hate anyone to see him like this. Obviously, Lily couldn't find it in her heart to forgive him. My heart goes out to the poor boy. I shall leave a calming draught on the side for him when he wants to sleep. I don't know how he will complete his O. this afternoon. It was a miracle his stomach lasted long enough for him to complete his Theory of Transfiguration paper.

* * *

><p><strong>Initial Assessment (0709/75): **Still underweight, though the correct height for his age. He's seriously ill – he has track marks on his arms, though he refuses to tell me what he's been injecting. His skin is jaundiced, and if my scans are correct, he has a type of Yellowart disease, though not the usual two types. I think the muggles that have been debating this new strain's existence have been calling it non a non b hepatitis. Why they don't just call it Hepatitis C is beyond me. He probably got it through his recent drug use. His has the beginnings liver cirrhosis, from the drinking that I am certain he has sustained over the holidays and aided by the hepatitis. I have ordered him to remain in the hospital wing, and have given him a cocktail of potions to try and reconstruct his liver. This type of yellowart hasn't a cure yet – it is so rare in the wizarding world St Mungo's have yet to declare it a truly separate disease. Idiots. At least he won't be alone this time – I have had to keep Regulus Black in the hospital wing for severe malnutrition. When I questioned Severus, he said that his friend has become obsessed with food, and actively starves himself in order to get rid of fat that obviously wasn't there. It is a psychological disorder, and apparently, I should research muggle papers on an illness called Anorexia Nervosa. Why they don't teach these things in Healer Apprenticeships I do not know, but Severus does seem to be doing a good job at coaxing Regulus to take his nutrients potion. He seems to have a way with the boy. I fear that I won't see them in the infirmary again after this.

**16/03/76: **I cannot believe what has happened and I have a terrible suspicion that it will just get worse. I was woken by a panic stricken James Potter at 1:53 am. Severus has learned about Remus Lupin's lycanthropy in the worst possible of circumstances. The Gryffindor has admitted that he and his little friends Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black, have known about Lupin's condition for years, and did not feel it necessary to tell anyone else, staff and student alike. I have given him a calming draught, for the poor boy does seem quite distraught.

Apparently, Severus had learned about them having a secret and he'd been attempting to work it out for quite some time. After some cajoling, James admitted that Sirius had told Severus how to bypass the defences of the Whomping Willow, but unfortunately failed to mention what he would find inside.

Thank Merlin, James foolishly went after him the moment he had found out what had happened or else I think the entire scenario would end up a lot worse than it did. He was too late to stop the poor boy from finding the beast, but did manage to drag Severus out of the way of the werewolf. It was pure luck that both weren't killed – or worse turned. Then again, from what I've gathered, James Potter has never been short on luck, and he seemed to make up for Severus' obvious deficit.

Physically, the boy does not seem to be harmed. He hasn't been bitten, though apparently, it was a very close call and there are not any obvious werewolf scratches on his body that appear different from the scrapes and bruises obtained whilst escaping. I cannot get a coherent account out of Severus – the poor thing is terrified. In all the times I have seen him in here, I have never seen him so afraid. He is very clearly in shock. I have decided to sedate him and allow him to sleep the worst of it off.

The Headmaster will be speaking to Sirius, James and Remus in the morning, though it is doubtful that the latter will remember anything. He will be horrified to find out how close he came to attacking someone. Once we have a better idea of what has happened, I will bring Severus around and see how he is. I have a bad feeling about this

**17/03/76: **I am unhappy to report that this is probably one of the worst days of my career. I will never forgive the headmaster for this.

At dawn I went to collect Remus from the Whomping Willow, and as I predicted, he began to panic as I relayed the story to him. I calmed him down, reassuring him that he hadn't hurt anyone as I tended his usual scratches. I told him the Headmaster wanted to speak to him when he felt up to it.

I then went upstairs to help interview both Sirius and James. As it turns out, Sirius deliberately goaded Severus and told him that if he went into the tunnel under the Willow that night – and he specifically said the full moon night – then he would find out what the Maurader's great secret was. Unfortunately, Severus believed him – a rarity for the boy who periodically checks the medications I give him for tampering.

James honestly seems in shock from the whole ordeal. He told us how Sirius seemed inordinately pleased with himself when they went to serve their detention, and that he casually confessed to coming up with a way to scare Severus off permanently. When James finally managed to work out the truth, he realised that Remus would instantly kill Severus without realising what he was doing. He also came to the conclusion that Remus would never forgive himself for the act, even if he couldn't control it. So, he went after Severus, catching up with him at the far end of the tunnel. They argued and the noise attracted the werewolf. I don't know how they managed to get away.

The Headmaster spoke to the three of them at some length before asking me to bring Severus around. He was still very badly shaken when he finally opened his eyes, enough so that he couldn't hide it as he normally did. I do not know what he was expecting to find under that tree but I highly doubt that it was an adolescent werewolf. It was rare to see him so vulnerable. His memory was patchy, and he wasn't quite his usual, coherent, eloquent self, but he can confirm that Sirius had not only told him how to get past the Whomping Willow, but exactly when to do it. And he definitely recalls the werewolf. I told the headmaster this, and stayed with him as he went to speak to Severus.

His first words to the boy "Mr Snape, I must ask that you not allow anyone else to find out what has happened here tonight. I would like you to swear it, if you will"

He then went on to explain that if the wizarding world were to find out what Remus was, then he would be expelled, and that this would be highly unfair as it was not Remus' fault. He then went on to assure the boy that the security measures in place were more than adequate to prevent accidents. The werewolf could not get out, nor anybody get in by accident. Throughout this entire, obviously well rehearsed speech, he did not once as how Severus was feeling, or whether he was alright, or show any form of concern for the poor boy at all. He didn't notice his face as the child worked out what was happening.

It took a few moments for it to register – he was still groggy from the potions and very much in shock – but even a blind man could tell the moment he realised what the proclamation meant. His expression was terrible and I hope to never see such a look of pure betrayal on anyone's face again, especially on that of a young and vulnerable boy.

When the Headmaster had finished the explanation, Severus asked, in a voice that was far too polite, what was going to happen to Sirius. The Headmaster looked honestly puzzled at this, before replying that naturally, Sirius would receive a detention for such a foolish prank, but having spoken to the boys personally, it was apparent that the intention had only been to frighten Severus, and since there was no true harm done, that would be the end of the matter.

Obviously, Severus was not willing to accept this, and if it were my place to protest, I would have been first in line to throttle the old man. I still cannot believe how lightly he was treating the matter when one of his students could have died. Severus started getting upset and responded that Sirius had been trying to kill him. The Headmaster told him bluntly that he should not be so dramatic and that he was mistaken. Sirius Black had not intended for him to be harmed.

Severus grew more upset and asked what would happen if he did tell someone. The Headmaster said that if he did, then he would be expelled, before adding that unless Severus swore to him that he wouldn't do such a thing, then his memory would be forcibly modified before he was allowed to leave the Infirmiry.

Even now, I struggle to put into words what happened next, but I saw something die in Severus' eyes. He has always had the most unusual eyes, so tightly guarded for one his age, making it impossible to read. But I was watching him very closely and he look so terribly wounded, stunned and hurt in a way I don't think I will ever fully understand.

But the worst thing was that he didn't seem surprised. I saw something break in him, and his defiant anger, the spirit that had him jumping out of the Infirmiry almost before I had chance to cast the healing spells, faded away, as though his very soul had died. He looked defeated as he promised the headmaster that he would keep quiet.

At that point I intervened, and told the Headmaster to stop upsetting my patient. He didn't even have the decency to look ashamed at himself, for what he had done for the student he was supposed to protect. I kept Severus under observation for the rest of the day, not that there was much to see. For the first time that I could remember, he didn't refute my orders. He didn't speak or move at all, except to use the bathroom. He just sat there, hugging his knees and stared at the wall. His face was blank and I had no idea what he was thinking or feeling.

His sleep was disturbed throughout the early part of the night, and he was clearly having nightmares. When I next checked on him at around 1am, he was awake and had returned to his previous stance, though this time watching the moon from the window rather than the wall. I am reluctant to release him to class tomorrow, but I doubt I'll have any case to make him stay. I will check him over again, and if he seems physically better, I will have to let him go.

**18/03/76: **Severus has just left to go to breakfast, though I highly doubt that he will eat very much. He didn't eat anything yesterday, much to my displeasure. The small amount I did manage to get down him was thrown up about an hour later, though whether deliberately or involuntarily I do not know. He doesn't seem to be in shock anymore, but he has certainly not recovered. He is all but mute and will not look at me. He is hiding behind his hair in a way I haven't seen him do in years. He has become pale, withdrawn and I do not like the look in his eye – or rather lack of. His expression is still blank. He is hiding what he is thinking.I think that in two years time, You-Know-Who will have another Death Eater in his ranks, harbouring a grudge. And the worst part of it is, I do not think I can blame him.

* * *

><p><strong>Initial Assessment (0809/76): **Refused to come to assessment, as is his right as an adult. I know that I will not see him again.

* * *

><p><strong>This was my experiment with different ways of writing a story. I hope people enjoy it - please review and tell me if it works or not.<strong>


End file.
